Last Breath
Kalt. Mir ist so furchtbar kalt.'' Doch kann ich nicht sagen, ob diese Kälte von meinem im'' Sterben liegenden Körper kommt oder von meinem Herzen, das viel zu oft jede Scheiße mitmachen musste, die man sich nur vorstellen kann. Das alles jetzt aufzuzählen wäre zu viel gewesen. Zu viele Dinge, an die ich mich ungern in den letzten Minuten meines Todes erinnern möchte. Denn wenigstens bis zum letzten Atemzug will ich es vergessen. Ich will die Schmerzen vergessen, die du mir immerzu angetan hast, die ich aber gekonnt runtergeschluckt habe. Ja, ich habe sie immer wieder runtergeschluckt, weil ich nicht wollte, dass du siehst, wie weh du mir immer getan hast. Deine Worte predigten von Freundschaft, doch dein dunkles Herz sprach wahre ''Bände. Alles, was du wolltest, war, mich am Boden zerstört zu sehen. Du würdest dich an jenem Anblick ergötzen, der sich hier in meinem Schlafzimmer bietet. Selbst wenn du mir mit deinen heißen Tränen, die in diesem Moment von deiner Wange kullern, weiszumachen versuchst, wie leid dir das alles doch tut, und dass du mir hoch und heilig versprichst, mich nie wieder zu verletzen, weiß ich, dass all dies nur ein Trick ist. Ein billiger Trick, um mich am Leben zu erhalten, nur damit du keine Schuldgefühle haben musst, wenn ich die Erde verlassen habe. Aber es ist zu spät. Siehst du es nicht? Das Blut hat meine blauschimmernden Adern schon längst verlassen und ist zu einer kleinen Pfütze geworden, auf welcher du niederkniest und meine Hand hältst. Doch warum tust du das? Es hält dich doch nichts davon ab, den Blick abzuwenden und mich zu vergessen. Also geh endlich! Vergiss mich! Ich will, dass du mich vergisst! Ich will, dass du dich nicht mehr an mich erinnerst, so wie auch die Zeit vor meinem Ende. ''Mir wird immer kälter. Diese grauenhafte Kälte… ob sie wohl doch von meinem Herzen kommt? Langsam ertrage ich deine Spielchen nicht mehr. Ich will dich anschreien. Dir sagen, dass du deine verfluchte Klappe halten sollst. Dass keine deiner Entschuldigungen und Bitten etwas an dieser Situation ändern werden. Das sich einfach nie etwas geändert hätte, wäre ich noch am Leben, aber meine Lippen sind zu schwach, als dass ich einen vernünftigen Satz über jene bringen könnte. Was? Warum lachst du jetzt? Findest du es komisch, wenn man im Sterben liegt? Glaubst du, ich habe es mir ausgesucht? Glaubst du wirklich, für mich hätte es noch ein normales ''Leben gegeben, wäre ich noch länger in deiner Nähe? Und wieder redest du etwas Unverständliches. Etwas über „Liebe“, „Hass über dich selbst“ und eine erneute Entschuldigung, die der Erwähnung nicht einmal würdig wäre. Hör auf. Hör damit auf! Begreifst du denn nicht, wie sinnlos das alles ist?! Als ob es jemals etwas ändern würde… als ob ich dir jemals verzeihen könnte! ''Warm… mir ist plötzlich so warm. Ist dies das, was man „Leben“ nennt?'' Allmählich werde ich müde.'' Nicht von deinem anhaltenden Flehen und Betteln, dir zu verzeihen oder mich am Leben zu erhalten, sondern von dem hohen Blutverlust, der mit jedem verlangsamten Herzschlag immer noch aus meinen aufgeschlitzten Adern quillt. Jeder Atemzug von mir fühlt sich so… gedehnt an. Als würden meine Lungen nur mit Mühe das letzte bisschen Luft herauspressen, welches sie in sich haben. Ich muss lächeln. Bald wird meine zerbrochene Seele, die du all die Jahre mit Betrug, Lügen, Verrat und Hass genährt hast, meinen hohlen Körper verlassen und unterhalb der Erde, in einem Leben voller Tod und lodernder Wut, weiterverweilen. Mein Körper… er fühlt sich so schwer an. Als wolle jemand meinen Geist mit größter Anstrengung von mir trennen. Ob die Todesengel sich um ihn kümmern werden? Meine Augenlider werden immer schwerer, bis sie mich schließlich vollkommen in die erwartete Dunkelheit einschließen. Deine Worte sind nun nichts mehr als ein fernes Echo, dessen Bedeutung ich schon lange verloren habe. Selbst deine leichte Wärme, die du mir mit dem Halten meiner Hand gegeben hast, ist untergetaucht in die Schwere, die ich mit zunehmender Stärke verspüre. Diese Schwere… sie wird langsam immer leichter. Bald spüre ich nichts mehr. Bald bin ich frei. Nur noch die letzten Augenblicke. Ich muss nur noch die letzten Augenblicke in dieser Dunkelheit ertragen…'' Dann passiert es. Meine geschundene Seele wird'' meinem Körper entrissen. Genau, wie ich es immer wollte. Nichts. Da ist nichts mehr, was ich noch spüren könnte oder sollte. Ich spüre weder dich, noch die Wärme, noch sonst irgendetwas. Allein die gähnende Leere erfüllt meinen Corpus, welcher nur noch als Hülle aus Fleisch dient. Verstehst du nun? Es gibt nichts auf der Welt, was mich hätte zurückgehalten. Ich bin in deinen Augen gestorben, weil es mein letzter Wille war…Kategorie:Kurz Kategorie:Tod